Cancer is a group of diseases involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. In some cases, a patient with cancer may develop one or more tumors that can be located in different portions of the body. In some instances, the best treatment for cancerous tumors is to surgically excise the tumor via a surgery, or to kill the cancerous cells forming the tumor via, for example, radiation or electroporation. In the case in which a tumor is surgically excised, best practices call for the excision of an amount of tissue surrounding the tumor, which tissue is referred to herein as a surgical margin. The surgical margin is removed as cancerous cells may be outside of the tumor, and thus only excising the tumor would not remove such cells.
While these techniques have proven effective, they are limited in their applicability, especially when the tumor is proximate to one or several critical structures such as, for example, a critical organ, an artery including a systemic artery, or the like. In such a situation, a surgeon may be unable to remove an adequate surgical margin to most effectively eliminate the cancerous cells and/or to hinder the spread of the cancer. Thus, further methods, systems, and devices are required to provide more complete treatment of cancer.